stullfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 4
TITLE: The Battle of Gods LOGLINE Mother Nature went ill after a drug abuse and the planet earth suddenly went out of proportion, a handicapped man who works for Mother Nature defended her from different forces that wants to steal her power for their own selfish reason and control. SYNOPSIS Everything was doing great. Humans, the Gods and entities as beings come along together and working together. Human still pray to the Gods, but instead of kneeling down and praying, they do different things now such as emailing them, sending facebook message, and other social media platform. Gods have also created different departments and offices and hire employees for a job such as answering emails, finance, marketing, and other are granting humans a piece of power to so they can do the God’s work. But then chaos happened when Mother Nature, literally became addicted to crack and heroin, suddenly became very weak, almost dying and just letting humans run her department. The Earth suddenly has so much catastrophe, unable to provide nutrients to plans, animals are dying one by one. This led other humans in groups made Mother Nature a target to kill so they can control Mother Nature’s ability. Even though humans were granted abilities to perform miracles, human’s will are weak and can easily be tempted. But one man, Jason, a handicapped man who worked for Mother Nature as her right hand man, stood up to make things right. This became a battle for humans vs humans, supported by different Gods. The story ended as Jason supported by Goddess of war, Athena won the battle against Captain Harwick and the God of war Ares. Mother Nature however did not survive and was burried in Stull, Kansas. THE HERO Jason Fradles, a handicapped human with prosthetic legs works as Mother Nature’s right hand man. He advises Mother Nature. He used to be in the military and lost his legs from the 5th World War. Physical Goal Because Mother Nature became a target after she got very weak, and chaos around the earth led other humans in group to kill Mother Nature. Emotional Goal To prove himself back that he can still fight. Personal Obstacle Jason is a handicapped man with prosthetic legs. He has no strength to defeat the army that is coming after Mother Nature. THE VILLAIN This story is more of a person vs the society. But the antagonist is a group of man from the government led by one person, Captain Harwick. Justification Because of the chaos that happened in the Earth, Harwick knew that Mother Nature is dying and wanted to gain control of Mother Nature’s power to use for his own personal power. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS # Ares, the God of war - supported Captain Harwick and eventually gave him and his army godly strength. # Athena, the Goddess of war - Jason came to her for help. Hesitant at first, she did not grant Jason any power, but eventually joined the war to protect Mother Nature. # Asclepius, the God of medicine - He came to Jason after knowing the evil plan of Captain Harwick and Ares. He did not join the war but he helped Jason by turning his prosthetic legs his own, and granting it a godlike abilities. LOCATIONS This story's location is based all over the world. But the final showdown fight is held at Stull, Kansas. MEDIUM This story will be made as a short film. PLATFORM The short film will be released in web platform such as Youtube and Vimeo. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION This story will reveal characters, such as the different Gods, and other micro-story reveal, such as the resting place of Mother Nature.